A Thousand Years
by Sourai
Summary: Illustrates Shuu's past which happened around 1000 years ago as according to the wiki. Some parts are made up to make it seem real. This is my first fanfiction so please provide some advice. Thank you.


_This story is adapted from the story by sunshine-force about Shuu's past which moved me a little. There are some parts which are made up, but the main essence is still the same. It's my first fanfiction, so please give me advice on what to do for my future fanfictions. Thank you and please do have a nice day._

Around 1000 years ago in an island surrounded by the sea,there was an ancient civilisation where inhabitants believed the floods which happened few times a year were caused by beings higher than them whom were believed that the gods' rage mainly caused the floods. Due to their fear of the gods' rage,there was a yearly ritual held on the island. Every year, a girl must be sent out to sea sacrifice to the gods. The method of choosing the girl was through soccer. Thus, there was this yearly competition known as 'iremísei tis thálasses' where groups of people,friends and families volunteered to save the girl they desire to save from the raging seas. The team who lost would have to send the girl they are representing as sacrifice. Decades past then and this story is about a guy and her sister who lived in that island.

"Shuu,Shuu!" a girl's voice shouted. The sounds of dribbling stopped and the ball landed on Shuu's hand. "Ah,it's already this late...," her brother ,Shuu,sighed as he watched the sundown. It was time to return for dinner. "Let's go,Mei." smiled the girl's brother. Shuu had been training all these years, just to protect her sister for that fateful day...

It couldn't be avoided . It was all decided by fate. It would be held in the 26th day of the Moon month,which is in just a week's time. Shuu was training everyday since he was five when he heard about the ritual for the first time,which is common for all boys in the village. He also made a promise to her beloved sister Mei he would definitely protect her. Even though of his promise, Mei was crying all these weeks often as she knew,she could be the sacrifice no matter how hard Shuu tried in practice. Shuu was afraid of her being chosen and wanted to avoid Mei from being chosen,no matter what happens which made him lose faith in his skills. Avoiding this tragedy is impossible. No one has ever escaped from it. So,Shuu was always wishing for her safety,even while in his dreams, 'No, !' were the words which came out of his mouth every morning when he was awoken by her sister. He was always dreaming about Mei being sent on a boat to the sea,without missing a single day of nightmare.

"Shuu,wake up,Shuu!" shouted Mei. It was another common morning. " Mei...Mei!" Shuu woke up and grabbed Mei's hand. Shuu was relieved," Ahh...just a dream." Shuu heaved a sigh of relief and went to the dining room for breakfast,greeted by his parents. His mom had a request for him. "Shuu,could you help me with shopping today? I want to help fix those clothes instead." asked his mom. Shuu agreed and went on a shopping trip to buy fresh ingredients for the market. He chanced upon his one of his opponent team's practice and was amazed by their skills which he doubt he could win on. So,he was afraid and ran home,afraid for her sister. When he reached home, he thought about Mei and how to save her when the opponent is strong compared to his team. Later in the afternoon,he approached the God of Soccer's statue and prayed "Oh,god of soccer, may my sister be safe of troubles and free of the gods' rage. Oh god,please. Please grant my desperate wish." When he returned to practice with his team, he overheard a conversation among his team members about bribing the opponent team and was tempted to do so as some bribes happens in some teams . "If they just lose this round,everything would just be fine...I really want Mei to be safe." Shuu thought.

At night on the bed,Shuu was on a dilemma, a tear dripped down his cheek. He now just had five days left. The next day,it was individual practice, hence Shuu practiced in the garden outside his home. He thought hard of it and wanted to try persuading his opponent ,bringing all his savings he saved up with him. "Could you please lose this match ,just this one round for me?! I don't,I don't want my sister to be sacrificed!" Shuu pleaded,handling over a pouch which contained all his savings. Since there are 10-20 rounds held over a period of 3 days, the team wouldn't mind losing for him just once,and one the girl whose team is at last place get sacrifice. It was a pretty huge sum as well,so they accepted the money and agreed to play a decided match where the score would be 3-1. Even though negotiations went on smoothly,there was still someone who did not want to keep it secret. He was greedy and later told the village chief about it. The chief showed faith in Shuu as he was passionate about soccer,so he did not believe that Shuu would do such methods like bribery. On the day of the competition,he closely looked at Shuu and his opponent team. The score settled on became true. The village chief was furious. Shuu was being unfaithful to his sister. The village chief shouted on the throne located next to the audience,which was above the seats reserved for all the officials and the high authorities," Shuu! You have disappointed all of us and the lord of soccer through bribery and not fair play ! Men, take his sister away and send her for sacrifice as punishment!" He was sure that he was betrayed by one of the team members. His eyes trembled in fear of her sister. He was not sure of what would happen to his sister.

The boat to set off was ready and Shuu had to say his final farewells to his sister. "May the gods protect you. And...Mei,I'm really sorry. " The tone of his voice changed,"if I had played it fairly …...this wouldn't have happened!"Shuu regretted,with tears rolling down his face. Her sister, being brave comforted him and said ,"No,Shuu. It's not your fault. You really put in your best and worked hard. I'm just being a burden to you. You've been a great brother and I hope we would meet again in our next lives. Farewell,Shuu. " Mei said,with tears rolling down her cheeks. The boat set off after immediate orders from the chief. Mei set off as well,desperately praying for her own safety.

Soccer was also treated with great honour for the village. Thus,people started to disturb and insult them due to the incident,which echoed throughout the whole village. He was also unable to play soccer due to not using fair play to win the competition. He literally lost everything he loved; his teammates,his peaceful life,his pride and most of all ,his sister. From then on, after experiencing great sorrow from the loss of her sister, and experiencing betrayal greed,loss of hope and confidence, he believed that soccer is not something enjoyable. There is no meaning in it if you're not strong enough. Soccer is only something used to determine the value of a person. He hated soccer for it and lived a short life and committed suicide due to experiencing to many difficulties managing his life around. His dreadful life made his soccer skills filled with despair and fear. Thus, _Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus_also known as The Darkness God Dark Exodus was created from his dark feeling towards soccer which caused him great sorrow and despair.

1000 years later,he still continues to live in the island as a wandering soul in a human form and joined Fifth Sector as the captain of the team,Ancient Dark hundreds of years later when the island was found. When he met Tenma for the first time,Shuu saw him as a weak individual whom is too weak to be even called a soccer player. Later,he found Tenma as interesting instead and lent a forest to him and Raimon as he favours him for his kindness when saving a lamb from being hurt. When the match with Raimon as Team Zero occurred, Shuu learnt from Tenma that soccer is fun and more significant than just a show of gave Tenma his bracelet as proof that they had met each other in the island. Everyone left the island,the Fifth Sector players who trained there ,coaches,Raimon and even Hakuryuu . Only Shuu stayed behind and went back to his sister,disappearing with the wind in from of the statue of the God of Soccer.

"Shuu,Shuu,let's go!" Mei appeared,smiling.

"Yes." Shuu smiled sweetly,looking his sister.

Shuu and his sister stayed there,with a purpose of protecting the island, eternally throughout the times...

_This marks of the end of Shuu's story. I hoped you've enjoyed it. This story is mostly about Shuu,so most parts of what happened in the movie are missed. Please give some advice as this is the first fanfiction I had ever created. Thank you._


End file.
